Adoption
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Black Raider is letting me use some of their OCs, thanks Black Raider! :D. Please leave nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Tai Lung and Mei were disappointed that they couldn't have children of their own, but they weren't too disappointed. They could adopt a child. A few days after visiting the doctor, they went to a near by orphanage. An old goose came out to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Da. How can I help you?" she said. Tai Lung answered,"We just want to walk around and get to know the children before we decide we want to adopt one." "Very well, sir." said the goose.

The couple walked around looking at the children. As Tai Lung looked around, he saw a little cheetah girl. She was dressed like how Mei used to be dressed when he and she first met: a simple brown dress. The girl must have been a servant because she was scrubbing the floor. Tai Lung walked over to her and knelt beside her. She jumped, startled at the new company.

"Hello, little one. I'm Tai Lung, and that lioness over there is my wife, Mei. What's your name?" The little girl hesitated, but finally said,"My name is Kiki, sir." She seemed to be looking at him with scared, worried eyes. He wondered why, but didn't ask. He already knew the most likely answer:she had no friends, and since she was a servant, she was treated rather badly. He felt sorry for the girl. Suddenly, the girl was pushed over.

"You're supposed to be working! Get back to it!" said a little male goat. Tai Lung grew angry. He scolded the boy before walking over to the where his wife and the goose were talking.

"Mrs. Da, why is that little cheetah girl treated so harshly?" "Well, sir, she came here a very poor child at the age of three. The children started to order her around, and when I told them to stop, they wouldn't. So I just let them do whatever to her." Tai Lung, AND Mei, were furious at the woman's words. The couple looked back at the child, and immediately knew they wanted to adopt her. Not because they felt sorry for her, but because she seemed like the most well-behaved child who could do so much more than be ordered around her whole life.

After one month passed, Kiki got to go home with her new mother and father. She instantly became like a sister to Daiyu, became a daddy's girl, and she loved her mother endlessly.

When Kiki was outside watching her father practice his Kung Fu, she surprised Tai Lung to no end. She started copying him. Some of the moves she could do perfectly, others she needed practice on, and others she just couldn't do quite yet. He smiled and started helping her. When Mei found out, she had to see for herself. She was just as stunned. What surprised the couple even further was that the girl was exceptionally good at archery.

About three weeks after Kiki was adopted, Mei took her shopping for new clothes. She wanted to look like a mix of both her parents, so she picked purple pants like her father's. and a brown top like her and Mei's old servants dresses. She didn't only dress like them, she acted like them. She could be kind and caring and beautiful like her mother, but she could be cold and merciless and strong like her father.

A year and a half later, Kiki had turned five years old. She, her mother, her father, and Daiyu were writing a letter to Master Shifu. Kiki had heard much about him from mostly Tai Lung. She couldn't wait until the day she met him. They sent the letter and spent the rest of the day either practicing their Kung Fu, or cleaning the house.

Kiki had never been so happy before. She loved her new family, and she would never let herself be separated from them, and she knew that they would never allow that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

One morning, about six months after Kiki's fifth birthday, she started going to school. She made two new friends: a black male panther, and a male puma. The panther's name was Pan, and the puma's name was Cho. Kiki didn't make friends with any of the girls because they were all mean to her, some even recognized her as 'the servant girl from the orphanage.' Once she was found out, the entire school knew about it.

"Shut up, you losers!" shouted Cho. "Yeah! Leave Kiki alone!" joined in Pan. "Guys, guys, it's ok. Just ignore them. Besides, I'm going home anyway, and they don't know where I live. See you guys tomorrow!" she said running on all fours to her house.

_When Kiki got home, she saw her parents talking with one of her teachers. She suddenly stopped. It was her least favorite teacher: Mr. Dao. He seemed mad. Kiki knew why. Earlier that day, Kiki was talking to her two friends. Then, she heard Mr. Dao call her name angrily. "Kiki! Why did you push TiTi! (pronounced Ty-Ty) __What! Sir, I haven't been anywhere near her today. The only time I've seen her all day was in the-" "She told me you pushed her! You know that she's never lied! Young lady, I'll be talking to your parents after school."_

Actually, TiTi **_always _**lied, and mostly about Kiki.

The cheetah girl slowly walked toward the three adults. "She's always causing trouble for the students! She's a-" The lion stopped short when he saw Kiki. "Kiki, Mr. Dao is telling us that you pushed another girl today?" said Mei. "No, ma'am, I didn't. The girl lied. She's always trying to get me in trouble." "Now, young lady, you know as well as I do that TiTi _never _lies! Yyou just don't want to suffer the consequences-" "Mr. Dao, that is quite enough!" Tai Lung cut in. "I've been Kiki's father for a year and a half now, and she has never lied to either me nor my wife. Now if you would be so kind as to leave our house." he said coolly. The lion glared at the three other felines, then stomped away.

Kiki groaned,"I can't stand him or TiTi." Tai Lung groaned as well,"Neither can I." he agreed. Mei giggled, "C'mon, you two. I'll go make lunch, and you can practice Kung Fu with your father after you've finished your homework, Kiki." "Alright." "Ok."

The next day was saturday, the day of a dance for the children at Kiki's school. Kiki was so excited. She and her mother had picked out a very cute outfit for the girl. A light-colored purple short V-neck that barely hugged her body, light-colored blue jeans, and a cherry blossom behind her ear. The girls that night wouldn't admit it, but Kiki looked way better than everybody else.

The girls were so jealous, that they humiliated her in front of the whole school. First, they pushed her into the red kool-aid. Then, they punched and kicked her until she was black and blue. No one, not even the teachers, did anything to try to help the cheetah cub. Cho and Pan didn't make it in time to stop them, because Kiki had already gotten away and was running home as fast as she could.

Kiki cried the whole way to her house. She was so angry! '_Why did they do this to_ me?' she wondered. When she made it home, where Daiyu, her father, and her mother were talking, she opened the door. The three looked at her, surprised. "Kiki, what happened to you?" Mei cried. "Nothing. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed.

An hour later, Kiki was curled up in a ball on her bed when her father came in. He peeked his head through the door. "Hey." he said quietly. Kiki sat up and faced her father as he came fully through the door. He walked over to her bed, picked her up, sat down, and set her on his knee.

"What happened today?" he asked gently." "TiTi and her groupies. They pushed me into the kool-aid bowl and beat me. Why did they do that? What did I ever do to them?" "Nothing. They were just jealous that you were a lot prettier than everyone there." Tai Lung told his daughter. Kiki started crying again, and Tai Lung hugged her as tight as he thought he could because of her bruises. Kiki cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Kiki woke up and saw her father. She remembered last night. He must have fallen asleep after she did. About twenty minutes later, her father woke up. The two great cats heard the sound of Mei rummaging through the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast, princess." Tai Lung told his daughter. "Okay, Daddy."

After breakfast, Tai Lung and Kiki started to train while Daiyu watched. Kiki was progressing very well for a female child her age. Tai Lung was watching her. She had said she could do one of Tai Lung's Kung Fu moves. She did it perfectly, well, almost perfectly; her last landing was a bit wobbly because of the stance that one must land in. Kiki hoped she impressed her father enough for him not to mind her last landing so much.

"Very good, Kiki. All you have to do is work on that landing, and you'll be fine." Tai Lung smiled, as did Kiki. She nodded.

She had forgotten last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki just arrived at school. She made two new friends, they were girls. A jaguar named Jun, and a bobcat named Xia. Today was 'Bring Your Parents to School Day.' Kiki was so excited!

"Hey, guys, are your parents coming?" Kiki asked as her parents came up behind her.

"Yeah!" they all answered.

Kiki ran up to her parents, "These are my parents. Tai Lung, my father, and Mei, my mother. Mama, Daddy, these are my friends. Cho, Jun, Pan, and Xia." she said pointing to each of them. The bell then rang to start school.

At recess, the five cat kids were playing tag. Jun was chasing Kiki. Suddenly, a foot stuck out and tripped Kiki. She landed face first in the dirt. Jun helped her up and the two friends looked to see who tripped Kiki.

It was none other than TiTi and two of her groupies.

"You should no better than to be _running_ on _our_ playground, cheetah," the pig sneered.

"It's not _your_ playground. And everyone else is running on it. so leave us alone," said Kiki. She and Jun were about to turn and walk away when TiTi slapped- **_slapped_ ** Kiki. She stood there looking at TiTi with an emotionless face for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, Kiki tackled her to the ground and started punching her. Kiki had had enough of this pig's bullying!

"That's quite enough!" said a thundering voice that pulled Kiki off of TiTi. "Both of you, to the office with me!" said Mr. Dao.

"...and then she just attacked me for no reason!" cried the pig girl.

"Sir," siad Kiki, referring to the principal, "that is not true. First, TiTi tripped me, told me I shouldn't be running on _her_ playground, I told her to leave me and Jun alone, but she didin't. Before I had a chance to turn around and walk away, she slapped me. I've been bullied by TiTi ever since the first day of school, and school is two days from being over. So, I'm sorry to say this, but I've had enough of her. So I fought back. I really am sorry to _you_, sir, but not to TiTi."

The goose looked at the two girls for a minute, then said, "Kiki, has this girl ever hit you before?"

"Yes, sir. Her and some of her friends. If you don't believe me I can show you my arms and legs."

She showed him, and the goose expelled TiTi and her groupies, but he only suspended Kiki for two days for fighting.

Later that year, Kiki turned seven. Her parents had gone out to buy groceries, and left Daiyu and Kiki at the house.

The dragon and the cheetah were talking when Kik heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I'm Master Shifu. I need to speak to Tai Lung."

All Kiki heard was 'I'm Master Shifu.' She bolted to the door and flung it open. And there he was, Master Shifu himself and some other animals.


End file.
